


Life

by bookwars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby left on a doorstep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

_Our story begins with a baby left on a doorstep of orphanage._

_Like many babies left on doorsteps , this baby was important._

_Though nobody knew yet, this baby would grow up to save the world._

_His name: Alexander Hamilton._

_When he was 12 years old,_

_he was adopted by the Washingtonians._

_They told him when they adopted him, to call them whatever he wanted;_

_he decided just to call them: Martha and George._

_He quickly made friends, the Schuyler sisters,_

_Hercules, Laff.,_

_and of course John' ,who said he had a lovely name ._

_The only people he really didn't get along with were_

_Laffs twin brother Jefferson, Madison (though they had been friends for a day),_

_and Aaron Burr._

_The world was be run by the evil King George; he ruled with a iron grip._

_A group of people met in secret, including the Washingtonians,_

_to figure out  how the defeat the king._

_It was around this time Alex found out he had powers,_

_which he didn't hid from his friends and family._

_No secret identity crap for him._

_As he and his powers grew, so did Alex's feelings for John._

_When Alex turned eighteen, the Washingtonians told them the_

_big secret they had been hiding from him._

_He offered to help but,_

_they didn't want him to get hurt, so they said not yet._

_The boys became roommates soon as Laff. turned nineteen._

_When Alex turned nineteen, he realized that he was in love with John._

_Before he could admit his feelings for John,_

_the evil King kidnapped several people, including his John._

_The Washingtonians finally gave him the ok to fight because,_

_they knew he was going to go fight anyway._

_The group of friends joined the revolution,_

_and rescued all those who had been been kidnapped._

_Alex personally took on George for,_

_the villain kept John in his fortress._

_When he arrived, he saw that John was on the floor crying and_

_George_ _standing over him saying_

_"Your little Alex isn't coming for you"._

_"Oh I disagree"_

_Both looked at Alex, with George looking surprised_

_and John looking happy._

_Alex attacked with all the anger he had in him._

_He used every drop of power he had to take on the ruler;_

_to the point when George finally fell to his death,_

_Alex nearly fell with him if it hadn't been for John._

_catching him and pulling into his arms._

_Alex had passed out for a minute but,_

_each second was torture as  for John,_

_as he screamed for Alex to wake up._

_When he finally did,_

_John pulled him into a bone crushing hug and then kissed him._

_The kiss was everything that Alex hoped for and more._

_They lived the rest of their days in love and happy._

_The End_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
